Fun Stuff
by crazyspazperson
Summary: This will be my one shot collection. Will mostly be Smoaking Canary and Nyssara but not limited to them. Just fun little snippets to keep my brain from getting writers block.
1. ER visit

**AU prompt I found on tumblr. "A toddler broke your nose and I may or may not have snapped my thumb during a very intense game of Mario Kart and now we're both sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room" Thought it would be fun to do as Smoaking Canary**

Sara was sitting in the full E.R. looking around for a place to sit when she heard a name called so she searched for the seat they were evacuating. She grabbed the seat before anyone else thankfully and looked around at the people sitting next to her. To her left was a lady that was engrossed in a fashion magazine and on the other side was a blonde who was holding her head back with an ice pack on it. There was blood on her face and shirt and hand. Sara couldn't help it and before she knew what she was doing she asked, "Hey are you okay?"

The blonde tilted her head forward and stared at Sara like she was crazy before replying, "Kid broke my nose, so, no not really. What's your story?"

Sara hesitated before replying, "I broke my thumb, at least I'm pretty sure its broken. It snapped and now it hurts like hell so here I am. Uh heads up your nose is bleeding again."

The blonde groaned, "Of course it is." She tilted her head back and put the ice back on it before continuing, "You know most kids like me. This kid was just a little brat. I mean I get it three year olds are like mean in general but this one takes the cake. I'm Felicity by the way."

Sara grinned holding in her laugh, "Sara, what did the kid do and whose kid was it exactly?"

Felicity shifted trying to find a way to look at her new chair neighbor, "It is my friends soon to be stepson. He's the ring bearer for her wedding and we were all getting fitted and he was throwing a fit because he wanted to be held so Caitlyn my friend couldn't try on her dress. Anyways I offered to hold him since I had already been fitted and I mean being the bride her dress is the most important. Anyways I was holding this screaming kid when he started kicking and his fist were flying everywhere. Somehow his fist landed me square in the nose and boy did it hurt. I'm not going to lie I dropped the kid. Didn't really badly though once I saw the blood. I hate blood. How did you break your thumb?"

Sara fidgeted, "Well not as good of a story as yours. My friends and I were having a Mario Kart competition and we're very competitive. Needless to say it was down to me and my friend Sin and we were neck and neck Laurel my older sister thought it would be funny to turn off the system right before the end of the last race. Needless to say we were livid. Any ways I went to throw my remote at my sister and the cord wrapped around my thumb and snap. Good thing too because I was totally going to kick her ass."

Felicity laughed, "Oww, don't make me laugh it makes my face hurt."

"How long have you been waiting?"

Felicity shrugged, "I don't know I've been here since like four, what time is it now?"

Sara checked her phone, "Uh its like six. You mean to tell me you've been sitting in the E.R. for two hours with a broken nose?"

Felicity shrugged, "Yep, they've been very busy. Plus a couple car accidents have come in. Besides it doesn't really hurt as bad anymore. The ice has kind of numbed the pain not to mention my friend Digg gave me a loratab before he had to leave and go to work."

Sara stood up, "Yeah either way I'm going to see what they can do about getting you in and soon. What's your last name?"

Felicity dropped her head to stare at Sara, "Uh, I'm good really there's no need to make a scene."

Sara shrugged, "Tell you what, I bet you I can get you seen in the next ten minutes and not even raise my voice."

Felicity removed the ice pack from her face and raised an eyebrow, "What's the waiger?"

Sara grinned, "If I win, I get to take you to dinner. If you win it's your pick."

Felicity put the ice pack back on her nose and tilted her head back once more. She contemplated the bet and without removing the ice replied, "If I win you have to be my date to Caitlyn's wedding and you have to dance at least one dance with that evil child."

Sara put on a face of fake shock, "You are evil, call it a deal, now last name Ms. Felicity?"

"Smoak, Felicity M. Smoak."

Sara patted Felicity on the knee, "Be back in just a moment, don't run off on me now."

"Yea where exactly am I supposed to go," Felicity mumbled.

Sara laughed as she walked away, Felicity watched her out of the corner of her eye talking to the nurse at the check in station. Sara was facing away from Felicity so Felicity wasn't sure what she was saying but she saw the nurse nodding and then step into the back. When the nurse returned Sara gave her hug and with a huge grin on her face started walking back towards Felicity.

When she reached Felicity, Sara held out her hand, "Your room is ready my dear."

Felicity took Sara's hand before asking, "How did you do that?"

Sara smirked, "The nurse is actually my sister's boyfriend's baby sister. I've known her since she was like seven. I just told her to go ahead and give you my room since she was putting me ahead of everyone."

Felicity shook her head, "You need to get your finger set as well, think they'll see us both at the same time? We can just say we got in a fight."

Sara laughed, "You go ahead, I won't be far behind."

Felicity walked towards the doors that the nurse was holding open for her. Suddenly she stopped and turned back to Sara, "You don't have my number."

Sara winked at her, "Not yet but the nurse will give it to me with your permission. All you have to do is tell her she can."

Felicity blushed, walked up to Sara and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you."

Felicity made sure she told the nurse to give her number to Sara. Sure enough not two minutes in the room she had a text from Sara. Felicity just smiled to herself, maybe the kid wasn't so evil after all. She was kind of glad he had punched her in the nose now.


	2. Easy

**Okay this one came from listening to Rascal Flatts song Easy featuring Natasha Beddingfield. I don't know if I did it justice but I heard the song and then this came out. Also in this world no one is a vigilante, Oliver is CEO, Felicity is EA, Thea runs Verdant, Sara works as Thea's bar manager. Hope everyone has a goodnight and happy readings.**

Felicity could feel the panic starting to set in. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so nervous. She had all week to prepare for this event. Hell she had even went out and bought a brand new dress so that she looked her best. Felicity closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts and opened them when she felt the car come to a stop.

Diggle turned around, "You need me to go around the block again?" He asked with concern written on his face.

Felicity gave him a sad smile and shook her head, "I'm good, just not ready for this you know. I mean I get it we split up and that's fine but I was hoping I would get a little bit more time before I had to see her in a social setting."

Digg nodded and drove up to the drop off before getting out of the car and opening the door for her. As she was standing he whispered, "I'll be right here, you text me if you need a quick escape."

Felicity nodded and preceded to walk in to event. She looked around for Oliver seeing as he was the one throwing this charity event and the reason she had to make an appearance. She spotter Oliver talking with the head of Wayne Enterprise and she could tell he was looking for out so she quickly walked towards.

Felicity approached clearing her throat, "Mr. Queen we need to review you speech and make sure everything is in order with the other speakers."

Oliver turned towards her, "Ms. Smoak, you look lovely this evening, Mr. Wayne if you'll excuse me it seems we'll have to finish this discussion at a later time. If you'll just call the office next week Ms. Smoak here will set something up."

Oliver shook Mr. Wayne's hand and then Felicity pulled him away and to the side of the stage that had been put up for tonight's event. Felicity started to say something and froze, her breath caught in her lungs and all she could do was stare. There she was, Sara Lance, and God was she beautiful. From the looks of it she had come with her sister Laurel and she was laughing at something Laurel had said. For a moment Felicity felt her heart break all over again. Suddenly Oliver stepped in front of her blocking Sara from her view and Felicity had to resist the urge to punch him out of the way. He placed his hands on her shoulder, "Felicity if this is too hard just let me know. I don't really need you here for me, I just need you here for appearance sake but if its too much then please I don't care what everyone else thinks. I'll even say you got sick or a migraine whatever you want."

Felicity could feel the tears trying to form but she pushed them back and smiled at Oliver, "I'm okay, just give like five minutes okay. I'll be right back."

Sara noticed Felicity the moment she walked through the doors. She was hiding behind a column trying to avoid her sister who was making the rounds. Sara watched as Felicity looked around the ballroom. She even ducked back behind the pillar when Felicity's gaze started wondering her way. When she peeked back out Felicity was walking towards Oliver who was talking to some big wig. Sara was considering just leaving when Laurel found her giving her that disappointing look.

"Sara you can't keep running from your problems. Hell I'm surprised you two have been able to avoid each other this much. I mean we literally all hang out with each other."

Sara sighed, "Yea I been avoiding everyone except you and Sin."

Laurel crossed her arms, "Yea I know dads' called me like six times seeing if I've heard from you. I don't even know why you're avoiding him."

Sara raised an eyebrow at her sister, "Are you kidding me, Dad like Felicity more that he like me. I'm trying to wait him out so that the first words out of his mouth won't be 'Did you break that girls heart, cause she deserves better, I raised you better Sara Lance.'"

Laurel sighed, "Sara he loves you…"

"Oh I know he loves me, that was the never the question and I never said he loved Felicity more than me, I said he liked her more than me."

"Well she did fix his computer." Laurel deadpanned and Sara couldn't help it between Laurel's expression and the fact that she was probably right, she laughed. Once she started she couldn't stop and the next thing she knew Laurel was laughing with her. By the time Sara had gained her composure back she saw Felicity coming out of the restroom. Sara could tell she was on her when to Oliver when the gentleman that Oliver had been talking to earlier stopped her. Felicity seemed to be talking adamantly about something, probably some new tech. Sara wanted to smile but watching Felicity be so passionate and look so free had her fighting back the tears. Sara remembered the times she used to just watch Felicity go on tangents. Felicity was always beautiful to Sara but when she got that passion in her eyes and that fire in her step, Sara would just become mesmerized. Sara continued to watch as Felicity smiled at the man before departing and heading back to Oliver. Felicity looked good, she looked like she was holding herself together just fine which was more than Sara could say about herself. She spent half her time at the gym trying to wear herself out so she could sleep. When that didn't work she would just go out walking or lay there staring at the ceiling. God she missed Felicity. She couldn't do this. She shouldn't have come tonight it was too much. She had been stupid to break things off with Felicity but she just freaked out. She could see herself marrying Felicity and spending the rest of her life with her and that freaked the shit out of her so Sara did what she always does and she ran. She broke up with Felicity and was hiding with Sin in her apartment. Sara glanced at Felicity one more time before making a beeline for the door. She almost made it before Thea Queen stopped her.

"Hey Sara quick question can you manage the bar Thursday night? I know its my night but Roy wants to go see this movie and he's really excited and I don't want to let him down?"

Sara smiled at Thea, "Sure not a problem. Listen I got a head out, I'm just not feeling to well will you let Oliver know for me please?"

Thea nodded and threw in a hope you feel better but Sara was already on her way to the door. When she got outside she of course wasn't paying attention and ran into someone. Sara cursed her luck when she realized it was Felicity.

Felicity smiled, "Hey Sara its good to see you. How are you?"

Sara hoped her smile looked authentic, "I'm good how are you?"

Felicity just nodded and hummed, "You looked really happy tonight. It's good to see you and Laurel are getting along again."

Sara could feel herself grimace, happy wasn't the word she would use and Laurel and her weren't necessarily getting along so much as Laurel just took pity on her. She of course didn't say any of this to Felicity, instead she breathed out, "God I miss you."

Felicity took a step back, "You don't get to say that. You left me. Do you know how hard it is to see you so happy? To see you laughing and having a good time? My heart breaks every time and I have to remind myself that you're no longer mine, so you don't get to say that."

Sara could see Felicity was fighting tears and God she just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to okay but it was wrong and it was a lie because nothing was going to be okay. Sara wasn't ready to give Felicity the relationship she was ready for and Sara wasn't willing to ask Felicity to wait for her to catch up. That would be unfair.

Sara kissed her fingers and then placed it on Felicity's cheek, "It's the hardest thing to smile without you and you're right it is my fault and I am so very sorry, but never think that it easy for me to be smile without you."

Sara didn't wait for a response. She didn't deserve one she just raced down the step hoping Felicity wouldn't see her crying.


	3. intervention

**Random idea that came to me. Not the usual thats for sure but I think I like it. Hope everyone has a wonderful day. Stay safe **

**~crazyspazperson**

This was the hardest thing she had ever done. She knew it was the right thing but God did it make her feel so horrible and wrong. She was at her wits end and she didn't know what else to do. She was standing in the kitchen leaning on the bar when Laurel came in.

Laurel walked over to her and started rubbing her back, "Hey, everything is going to okay."

Felicity sniffled and replied, "Is it? I mean I love her so much but this drinking problem is just getting out of hand. I mean is this even the right thing to do? Will she even respond? I mean she's so defensive lately what if I lose her because of this? Laurel I can't lose her."

Felicity started crying as Laurel pulled her into her arms. "It's going to be okay. You're not in this alone and neither is she. She's going to be defensive hell, I was, but she will get through this. She'll realize that you did this for her."

Felicity nodded and pulled away drying her tears as she walked back into the living room. She gave a sad smile to Captain Lance as she sat down on the sofa between Sin and Thea. As she looked around the room she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing. Everyone in the room was waiting for Sara to come home. They were waiting to talk to her about her drinking and hopefully she would listen this time since it was all of them together.

Felicity and Sara had been dating for two years now and everything was good until about six months ago when Sara and Laurels mother had been in an accident and passed away. Sara starting drinking and hadn't stopped since. Felicity had let it ride the first month or so but as time went on Sara had sunk more into herself. She had started belittling Felicity and while Felicity knew it was the alcohol the words still hurt. The idea of this intervention had come from Laurel after a fight with Sara had Felicity sleeping on Laurel's couch for a few days. Sara had come looking for her trying to apologize two days in and they had gotten into a fight. Sara had punched the wall next to Felicity's head which caused Laurel to step in and kick her sister out.

Felicity had cried for hours wondering how this had become her life. How she had gone from being so in love with Sara to now being afraid of her. Felicity didn't know how to come back from this but she was willing to try anything. She loved Sara, God did she love Sara but she couldn't live like this anymore. Laurel and Felicity had talked for hours after she was done crying that night. Laurel had suggested an intervention and Felicity was willing to try anything. Laurel had contacted everyone and had set up a room for Sara at a rehab facility. Felicity had packed Sara a bag and now they were all sitting around in the living room of the apartment she shared with Sara waiting for her to get home. Felicity had called her about fifteen minutes ago begging her to come home. Sara hadn't wanted to but Felicity started crying so Sara agreed.

Felicity tensed when she heard Sara's key in the lock. Thea grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile. When Sara walked in she kicked her shoes off and was mid-sentence when she looked up and spotted everyone, "Alright Felicity what did you want…why is everyone here?"

Felicity took this as her que, "Umm we all have been worried about you and we wanted to talk to you."

Felicity could see Sara move her posture into a defensive position. Before Sara could say anything though Laurel stepped in, "Don't get defensive Sara, none of us are here to attack you we're all just worried and trying to help."

Sara was still looking at Felicity, "Why would you do this to me? I thought we were good Felicity, I thought you loved me."

Felicity could feel the tears welling, "I do love you. I love you so much it hurts me to be doing this because I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid you're going to drink yourself to death or get into a vehicle with someone else that is drunk and get in an accident. I'm afraid that whatever is going on with us is just going to continue to deteriorate because I'm afraid to be alone with you when you've been drinking and that's all you ever do anymore. I can't live like this yet here I am trying everything to make this work because it scares me more to live without you"

When Felicity finished she was standing in front of Sara who had a look of shock on her face, "You're afraid of me?"

Felicity felt the tears finally fall as she nodded. Sara took a step back, "How? I mean when did you become afraid of me?"

"When you punched the wall at your sister's house."

Sara looked around the room, "Why are you telling me this in front of everyone. We could have talked alone."

Felicity turned to walk back to her seat as she scoffed, "Yes because that's been working so well the past few weeks and everyone here wanted to be here to help you."

"I don't need any ones help."

Laurel stepped towards Sara, "You don't think you need help? Sara you punched a hole in my wall. Your fist landed barely an inch away from your girlfriends face and you're going to stand there and say you don't need help."

Sara stepped towards Laurel, "Felicity and I aren't any of your business."

"You are when you start punching holes in my wall."

Detective Lance stepped in before it could escalate, "Girls, calm down and take a minute. Sara why don't you sit down, huh? Everyone here has something they want to say to you so why don't you just let us all get it out. It'll be over faster that way."

Sara looked like sitting was the last thing she wanted to do but she sat down in the armchair, crossed her arms and just glared around the room.

Detective Lance ran his hand through his thinning hair, "Look Sweetie I lost you once already and I know the bottle seems like a good idea but it's not. I drank my life away when you went down on that boat. My drinking is one of the main reasons your mom and I didn't work. That was on me and I'll admit it. I lost everything in the bottle and then I almost lose your sister to the bottle right as I'm getting you back. I'm your father and I love you but Baby you are throwing the best thing in your life away. That girl loves you more than anything and you can't keep treating her like this. You're lucky I wasn't there when you hit that wall cause daughter or not I would have taken you down. You know better, I raised you better than that. Don't let the bottle take everything away from you too."

Detective Lance stepped back and Oliver stepped in front of Sara, "I've known you a long time, this isn't you. You know drinking isn't going to help any of your problems, hell you've known that for years. I hate to see you do this with your life but that's your choice. You want to drink your life away I'm not going to stop you, but you ever swing in Felicity's direction again it will become my problem, you will become my problem. Don't be stupid and pigheaded, accept the help, and try to fix this."

Sara fidgeted, "I didn't hit her Oliver, and I would never hit her."

Oliver grimaced, "You can't guarantee that when you're drunk, so forgive me if I don't believe you."

Oliver had barely stepped out of Sara's view when she found it filled with John Diggle. Sara was actually surprised he had stepped up to say anything, usually he just quietly watched from the back. Sara fidgeted under Digg's glare, "You got something to say John just say it," Sara huffed.

Digg crossed his arms, "I'm not all about this stuff but Felicity asked so here I am. You disappoint me. I asked you if you were going to be okay, you lied to me. I don't like being lied to. I don't trust you anymore."

Digg turned and walked out the front door. Sara knew she had messed up big for Digg to walk out on her. She wanted to get up and run after him and try to explain everything but she knew she couldn't. Words wouldn't mean anything to John Diggle. She would have to show him with her actions. Before she could even figure out what to do about Digg, Sin was standing in front of her. Sin took Sara's hands in hers, "You were there for me when I had no one. You took me under your wing and gave me this family. I wouldn't be where I am today without you, hell I probably wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you. I just want to return the favor. You're my big sis, I can't lose you too."

Sin leaned down and hugged Sara before taking her seat next to Felicity. Sara looked at Felicity waiting for her to start but instead she heard Thea speaking from beside Felicity, "I love you Sara. I've known you since I was a kid. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. It sucks but there are still people here that need you. I learned that the hard way. I was the one who needed someone who wasn't around because of their own grief. Don't be that person. Don't be like my mom was after we lost Dad and Ollie.

Sara gave Thea a nod and a small smile but before she could respond Laurel was walking towards her, "You know how I feel I've told you multiple times, hell I've been where you are. I know what it feels like, I know how hard it is to pick yourself back up. I already paid for you a room at rehab but it has to be voluntary which means you have to choose all of us over alcohol. Take your pick."

Sara stared at her sister, "You want me to go to rehab?"

Laurel crossed her arms, "That wasn't my idea. Felicity thought it would be best if you went through rehab instead of just AA."

Sara stood up, walked to Felicity and kneeled in front of her, "You think I need rehab?"

Felicity moved her hand to Sara's cheek, "I think you need help. I think you need to talk about whats going on in your head. You won't talk to me so yes I think you need rehab. I think you need to quit cold turkey and I don't think I can handle you doing that. I love you but I walk on eggshells because I'm afraid of making you mad. I'm afraid if I upset you, you're going to yell at me or run back out the door to the next bar; and I get it you hit the wall, but Sara how much longer until it's me?" Felicity moved her finger to Sara's lips so she couldn't interrupt, "You can say you'll never hurt me sober but Sara I never even believed you could hit the wall so close to me out of anger and you did. I want to help you so bad but I can't. You won't let me and I don't know if you're mad at me or if you just can't talk to me right now but you've changed. I don't even see the woman I fell in love with anymore. I'm afraid my Sara is gone and that it's too late for us. It's your choice whether you go to rehab, but this, me and you, we're over you don't; because I can't keep doing this. I can't keep living this way when I don't even know how you feel. I don't know if you even still love me or if you just come home because it's routine. I can't keep waiting around to figure it out. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but not this person you've become."

Felicity was full on crying by the time she finished and when she looked up she realized everyone had given them the room. Sara put her head in Felicity's lap letting herself cry as well. "Felicity I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you feel so scared and unloved."

Felicity started to stroke Sara's head, "I know baby, I'm not mad at you, I'm just sad because I don't know how to help you. I feel like I'm failing you so much."

Sara turned her head to look at Felicity and whispered, "I think I'm the failure at the moment."

Felicity shook her head at Sara and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Sara finally broke the silence, "I still love you so much, I just don't know how to handle all that love right now. Every time I feel happy I remember that my mom isn't around and I don't know how to process that. Being happy hurts and you have always made me so happy. I'm sorry I scared you and I'm sorry for everything I've said and not said. I love you, I love you so much and you're right it hurts thinking about losing what we had. I'll go to rehab if that's what you want. I'll do it for you but I need to know you'll be there every visitation. I need to know that we can make it through this and come out the other side."

Felicity contemplated what Sara had said before responding, "I will be there as long as you want me there. I can't promise that we will make it. That's on us. I think you need go to rehab and refind yourself and if you still want me at the end I'll be here. All I've ever wanted was you Sara and if in six weeks you still want me I will be here, but Sara you have to be serious about this. You have to stop drinking. I understand you may fall off the wagon but if you ever get to this extreme again I will leave you. No warning, no intervention. I can't do this again, it hurts too much. I knew loving you wasn't going to be a walk in the park but baby you promised me you would always try and lately you haven't been trying at all."

Sara finally stood up and pulled Felicity up with her. Sara slowly leaned in and kissed Felicity. Felicity could taste the alcohol on Sara's lips but she didn't care because this was the first time in months Sara had kissed her with real emotion. It was the first kiss in months that gave Felicity hope that maybe they could make it after all. Sara pulled away and took a step back still holding Felicity's hands, "I will always want you. I love you, remember that okay." Felicity nodded and Sara walked towards the end table and grabbed the pen and note pad Felicity always kept there. On one piece she wrote the words I love you and signed it. The second piece Sara folded into an origami heart and placed it in Felicity's hand.

Sara grabbed the duffle bag beside the couch and kissed Felicity once more before calling out to her sister. When Laurel came out and saw Sara with the duffle bag she smiled, "Glad you came to your senses baby sister."

Sara just nodded and walked towards the door. She looked back one last time and met Felicity's eyes. Felicity smiled at her and that's all the hope she needed. She could do this. She could get through this and still have Felicity. They still had a chance and Sara thanked every star and deity that she hadn't screwed it up so bad it couldn't be fixed.


	4. Clock Tower

**Hello,**

**So in this story everything is the same as the show, sort of. Felicity and Sara where the two dancing around their feelings when Sara died. The rest of everything happened and this is taking place about two years after Sara "dies" again. The rest should be pretty self explanatory but if not let me know.**

**~crazyspaz**

Sara had been in town all of thirty seconds when she noticed the new clock tower. She had been just passing through; and trying to do so as quickly as possible, but she had to stop and see it. She was surprised by the detail to the inside of the tower and even more surprised by the plaque on the wall beside mechanics for the clock. She had been staring at it for at least a good five minutes before she heard the person trying to sneak up behind her. She didn't turn around, she would know this persons sound anywhere. The old clock tower had been there home.

"You know, she always said if you saw this place it would be the first place you would come to. Guess I owe her twenty bucks."

Sara gave a sad smile as she turned to Sin, "Didn't I tell you to never bet against Felicity. That girl is a genius from Vegas, she wins all bets by sheer will power."

Sin grinned and quickly stepped forward to embrace Sara. Sara just held the young girl for a minute before pulling back, "How did you know I was here?"

Sin shrugged, "I didn't you tripped the motion sensors when you broke in and Felicity called me to come check it out." Sara looked confused but Sin just kept going, "She rebuilt this for you, said it was always your favorite place to come and think. Well before it got blown up. Which by the way still mad at you about sending me away, I could have helped."

"I needed you safe Sin."

"Yea well I needed you alive when I came back. Which brings up the question, how are you here? Cause I got a room full of people who will swear that you died two years ago."

"It's a long story, I'm just passing through. I was hoping not to actually run into anyone while I was here but I saw the clock and I had to stop."

"Yea, she did always know you best." Sin reached up and pulled the comm out of her ear handing it to Sara, "You may want to make one more stop. That was on the whole time, she knows you're here and trust me when I say you need to make time for her at least."

Sara opened her mouth to speak but Sin held up her hand, "She's turned the comm off and left the foundry. None of know where she goes when she 'needs air' but I'm taking it you do. She rebuilt this for you. It was the first project she started when she became president of Palmer Technologies, even before changing the name to Queen Industries. I love you Sara, you will always be my big sis and I'm really glad you're dead. I won't tell anybody, just…go see her okay."

Sara nodded and watched as Sin slipped quietly back out. Sara stood there for another minute staring at her hand that held the comm before she closed her hand around it and headed back down to her bike, but not before running her fingers over the words of the plague.

Sara knew the moment she arrived that Felicity was there. It was almost like she could feel her presence. She slipped silently up a few feet behind her and stopped. She watched Felicity just sit on the edge of the building leaning against the rail as her legs dangled over. Sara couldn't bring herself to walk the five more feet, she couldn't convince her heart beat to slow down enough to release the breath she was holding.

"I can feel you back there." Sara released something between a sob and a laugh. She had been wanting to hear that voice since the moment she had opened her eyes. Rip had told her to forget about the ties to her past. That she needed to focus on the mission but hearing Felicity speak, it was like she was finally actually alive. Sara made her way to the edge and sat down next to Felicity.

"I was right to build that clock tower I see."

"It was the Lazarus Pit. There is this guy from the future and he brought my body to the Lazarus Pit because he needed me to be a part of a team to save the world. Palmer is in too, and Barry and Oliver know about us. Oliver wasn't allowed to tell you so don't be mad at him."

Felicity sighed, "A part of me knew you would find a way back. You have a habit of not actually staying dead. Its just hard to actually believe it you know. I saw your body, I stood there with everyone when we buried you, yet here you are. Are you cat? How many lives do you have left?"

Sara grinned, "Not a cat, a bird, a canary to be exact."

Felicity shoved Sara playfully with her shoulder, "I'm still mad at you."

Sara's face went serious, "The plaque, how did you know Felicity?"

Felicity shrugged, "I didn't, I was messed up for a while after you died. Then everything with Oliver and Ra's happened and I was so emotionally overwhelmed that afterwards I just needed some time off to get back to me. About two days in to my personal time off my assistant calls and says he really wouldn't but the board wanted a decision on some issue or another and that as the President the final says falls to me. Needless to say I corrected him and he told me I was incorrect and he had the transfer of CEO and President Document in front of him with my signature on it. Palmer had me sign the documents by telling me they were just some legal paperwork for one of our projects that needed my signature for the go ahead to start. As soon as I realized I had the funds I started helping the community and my first task was rebuilding the clock tower that you loved so much. Some part of me knew or hoped you wouldn't stay dead. That you would somehow find your way back and that when you did no matter what when you saw the clock tower you would have to stop. The Plaque was my one chance to get you to make a second stop. Like you Sin said, I do know you best. I knew you would just try to race through without stopping, without anyone seeing you. You would check up on all of us but never let us know you where there. The clock tower was my one chance to tell you everything in a way that you would understand and also as a dedication to you if you really did stay dead."

"It's beautiful, the clock tower, and the dedication. I'm always going to love you Felicity."

"I'm always going to love you too Sara." Felicity rested her head on Sara's shoulder and they just sat there for a while looking out over the city.

After a while Sara cleared her throat, "We should probably get you home."

Felicity stood and reached for Sara's hand, "Just for tonight, stay?"

Sara nodded and as they made their way down from the roof of the building Sara noticed the sadness in the way Felicity was holding herself. She didn't say anything until they were safely in Felicity's apartment. They had changed into PJ's, Felicity still had some of Sara's in her closet. They were laying in Felicity's bed when Sara asked why Felicity was so sad.

"It just sucks, I get to know you're alive but I don't get to keep you. We don't get to finish the story, we don't even get to finish the chapter."

"Felicity, I love you. I love you so much its going to physically pain me tomorrow to walk away from you, but I have to. I have to try and see if I can help save the world. I'm dead to everyone. Really dead this time and I need to stay that way. I can't put my family through losing me a third time and I can't put you through losing me again. When I leave tomorrow you have to accept that that's it. That is the last time you will see me. I need you to promise me you'll keep living. I need you to be happy and fall in love and have kids and a dog and everything you've ever dreamed. Promise me Felicity."

"I wanted all that with you."

Sara could feel her heart shatter, "You know I can't."

"I know, I promise." Felicity whispered, then she curled into Sara and cried herself to sleep.

Sara waited until Felicity had been asleep for a few hours before disentangling herself from the blonde. She made her way out into the living and grabbed her jacket and helmet before jotting something down and then leaving.

She made her way across town to the Glades and found Sin's place easily enough. She explained to Sin that this goodbye was permanent and that Sin would always hold a place in her heart. Then Sara slipped Sin a piece a paper with a bank account number on it and told her it was hers. Sara jumped back on her bike before Sin could protest and drove away. She had one more stop to make before leaving town.

Sara made sure to cut the power to the security system in the clock tower before going in this time. She didn't need any more surprise guests. It took her no more than five minutes to get the plague off the wall. She read the words one more time before wrapping it in a spare shirt and shoving it in her bag.

When Felicity woke she knew Sara was gone. She knew that she wouldn't ever see her again. She was almost certain that Sara would see her plenty, but Felicity would never have the same luxury. Felicity got up to make some coffee and as she went to pull the milk out of the fridge a not caught her eye.

'_My Little Hacker,_

_Know you will always be the love of my life. What I made you promise me wasn't fair so to even it out a little I put one of your trackers in my boot. I know you will get piece of mind just knowing I'm alive. Don't find me if I'm ever passing through again though, that's the deal._

_Love Your Little Bird_

_P.S. You need a new plague._

**Two Week Later**

Felicity stood watching as the guy finished hanging the new plague. Once he was done he walked over to Felicity, "Funny someone would steal a dedication plague."

Felicity smiled at the man, "She inspired a lot of people, maybe one of them just wanted one last piece of her."

Felicity paid the man and thanked him again for his help. He offered to walk her out but she declined saying she wanted just a few more minutes. Once Felicity was sure he was gone she walked to the plague and read her words to Sara one last time before kissing her two fingers and gently placing them on the plaque. As she turned to walk away the tears shining in her eyes she whispered, "I will always love you as well my Little Bird."

_This tower is built for and dedicated to a very dear friend who used the old clock tower as a sanctuary. May you find peace and if not may you know that you can always come home. I love you, fly safe my beautiful Little Bird._


End file.
